I Wanna Pregnant your baby, Honey!
by star azura
Summary: Untukmu yang tak pernah putus asa mengejar cinta sejati.../Sabaku Gaara, Menikahlah denganku..!/Kau pasti senang karena bisa memiliki bayi yang tampan, kan?/ Jangan bodoh, Yamanaka!/Dan jangan sembarangan, Sabaku-san!/Oh..gadis yang begitu transparan./Mengobrol denganmu sepertinya akan menarik./Rasanya aku betah berlama-lama./Happy Reading!


"Sakit sekali ya?" tanya Gaara lembut sembari mengusap-usap perut buncit istrinya yang kini terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Sedang sang istri hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan, wajahnya tampak pucat dengan peluh mengalir melalui pelipisnya namun begitu senyum manis tetap terpatri dibibirnya.

"Apa kau begitu betah didalam sana padahal kami sudah sangat merindukan kehadiranmu, hmm?" Gaara berbisik lembut sambil menciumi perut istrinya yang kadang tampak bergerak dengan tonjolan-tonjolan kecil membuat sang empunya mengerutkan alis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

"Sshhhh..huu..sshh..huu.." desis wanita berusia 26 tahun itu. Sabaku Ino. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah." ujar Ino lemah melihat raut kekhawatiran yang terpancar diwajah suaminya sejak 7 jam yang lalu ketika Ia mengalami kontraksi hebat. Toh nyatanya itu hanya kontraksi palsu.

"Kali ini aku tak bisa menutupi kekhawatiranku, Yamanaka. Aku benar-benar takut," jujur Gaara. Dan Ino sangat memahami kenapa Gaara begini khawatir. Itulah alasannya dulu Gaara enggan memiliki bayi hingga Ino harus mencari berbagai cara untuk membuat Gaara menghamilinya atau untuk membuat dia akhirnya hamil bayi Gaara.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto - sensei**

 **^_^ I wanna pregnant your baby, honey! ^_^**

 **By : Star Azura**

 **Untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Asyiik menuang khayalan**

 **Warning : Semi-M and others**

 **DLDR**

 **Enjoy it!**

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

 _"Sabaku Gaara! Menikahlah denganku!" ujar seorang gadis cantik nan sexy dengan lantangnya. Sontak saja pernyataan frontalnya yang sensasional menarik perhatian semua orang. Jelaslah dia meneriakkan kalimat sakral itu -kebanyakan orang bilang begitu- didepan pintu masuk kantor departemen engineering._

 _Kriikk..~..~_

 _Kriikk..~..~_

 _Kriikk..~..~_

 _"Cuuiiitt…cuuiitt…"_

 _"Owooo…"_

 _"Waaahh..kau dengar, kau dengar..?"_

 _"Rekam-rekam, ini akan jadi berita hot di medsos"_

 _"Cepat jawab, kami ingin mendengarnya"_

 _"Bruntung sekali kau, Gaara,"_

 _Keheningan yang tercipta dalam beberapa detik saja berubah menjadi kegaduhan menghebohkan, ruangan yang diisi oleh 9 orang laki-laki itu menggema dengan celotehan-celotehan menggoda Gaara yang masih duduk diam dimejanya. Memandang heran gadis pirang yang berdiri tegak didepan pintu dengan penuh percaya diri atau mungkin tak tau diri._

 _"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa jawabanmu?" tanya gadis itu tak sabaran._

 _"Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan Gaara"_

 _"Kalau aku pasti akan langsung membawanya kecatatan sipil"_

 _"Kau laki-laki sejati kan Gaara?"_

 _Hmm…sebelum kicauan teman-temannya semakin menjadi. Dengan enggan Gaara terpaksa beranjak untuk menemui dan menyeret sang pembuat onar menjauhi ruangannya._

 _"Kau masih mabuk, Yamanaka?" tanya Gaara. Bukan kalimat sarkatis, tapi dia serius. Seiingatnya tadi malam tanpa sengaja dia bertemu dengan sang nona Yamanaka di salah satu bar dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Tapi bukan kebetulan kalau akhirnya tuan Sabaku yang baik hati mengantarnya pulang, lagipula tak ada salahnya toh mereka tinggal di apatemen yang sama. Hanya beda tiga lantai._

 _"Aku serius Sabaku-san. Menikahlah denganku agar aku bisa melahirkan bayi yang tampan," jelas si pirang Yamanaka._

 _Gaara hanya diam, memandang iba gadis yang sepertinya putus asa ntah karena apa. Mengajak seorang pria menikah hanya untuk mendapatkan bayi yang tampan? Memangnya mau dia apakan bayi itu? Mungkin dia bernar-benar frustasi. Gaara ingat tadi malam saat ditaksi gadis Yamanaka ini mengoceh tentang betapa tampannya bayi Sakura dan Sasuke -yang entah siapa mereka Gaara tak kenal. Dan tampaknya gadis Yamanaka ini tak menyukai hal itu._

 _"Heii jangan diam saja..- ah- atau kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?" tanya gadis yang sepertinya urat malunya telah putus,"kalau begitu baiklah, kau tidak perlu menikahiku…" baguslah, gadis ini cepat menyerah. Pikir Gaara._

 _Gaara melirik teman-temannya yang mengintip dibalik workshop dengan tampang…kecewa?, Oh..dia harus segera menyingkirkan gadis ini kalau tak ingin dibully dengan komentar-komentar tak penting teman-temannya,"Terimakasih kalau kau menger..-"_

 _"Cukup hamili aku!" potong sang gadis Yamanaka menyambung kalimatnya sebelumnya. Orang-orang dibalik workshop terjatuh dengan tak elitnya, saling menimpa saking terkejutnya. Reaksi Gaara. Dia tersedak ludahnya sendiri hingga terbatuk-batuk._

 _"Jangan bicara sembarangan Yamanaka!" kata Gaara setelah berhasil menguasai diri. Benar-benar gadis frustasi yang mencoba menularkan kefrustasiannya._

 _"Aku sudah memikirkannya kok sebelum ini. Aku tidak akan minta tanggungjawabmu" ujar Ino enteng. Spontan Gaara geleng-geleng kepala tak tau harus bilang apa -dasarnya Gaara irit bicara. Kasihan sekali, gadis ini sudah tak bisa diselamatkan, pikir Gaara._

 _Drrrttt.._

 _Drrrrttt.._

 _Panggilan masuk ditelpon genggam Yamanaka Ino,"Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan menggodamu dengan benar. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sabaku-san" dia pun berjalan melenggang meninggalkan Gaara dengan semua rasa kasihannya._

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

"Hi..hi..hi..,"Ino terkikik geli. Gaara mengerutkan keningnya."Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu"pinta Ino sembari mengelus pipi sang suami."Terimakasih telah menikahiku dan…" Ino mengerling genit,"…menghamiliku."

"Ini pasti sakit sekali kan?" tanya Gaara. Untuk kesekian kalinya Ino mendengar pertanyaan yang sama. Ino ingin kembali menjawab kalau ini tak sakit dan dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia urungkan.

"Sebenarnya aku bohong ketika bilang ini tak sakit" Ino mengelus perutnya.

"Aku tau" tegas Gaara. "Kau bisa saja..-"

"Sabaku-san!"potong Ino. "Aku gadis yang kuat, kau ingat?" Ino meyakinkan Gaara,"Kau tau Sabaku-san, saat ini aku sangat… sangat bahagia." Gaara mengangguk dan tersenyum paham, binar kebahagian itu jelas terpancar dimata indah Ino.

"Karena kau akan segera melahirkan bayi yang tampan?"

"Karena aku akan segera melahirkan bayimu," Ino memukul lengan Gaara,"Dasar kau ini, jangan mengingat kejadian memalukan itu lagi!" Ino menutupi wajahnya. Gaara tersenyum lembut, mana mungkin dia bisa melupakan kejadian fenomenal yang membuatnya menjadi selebriti dadakan diseantero pabrik tempatnya berkerja, terutama di departemen teknik.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

 _Gaara benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana seorang gadis bisa begitu agresif. Sejak kejadian menghebohkan yang menyeretnya kedalam pusaran gosip dikalangan karyawan pabrik tempatnya dan si Yamanaka bekerja. Bahkan sialnya salah satu temannya berhasil merekam dan mengunggah vidio acara 'lamarannya' hingga jadi pembicaraan didunia maya. Gaara benar-benar tak bisa tenang. Ada saja yang menanyakan ini dan itu padanya. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar ingin tau apa yang dia jawab pada nona Yamanaka dan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka. Ditambah lagi hampir setiap hari si nona Yamanaka menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar menyapanya. Padahal selama 3 tahun mereka bekerja diperusahaan yang sama, juga tinggal di apartemen yang sama, antara satu sama lain bahkan hampir tak saling mengenal sama sekali. Kecuali sekilas wajah saja. Lalu apa jadinya kalau tiba-tiba mereka bersama._

 _'Errr…itu benar-benar samar' pikir Gaara._

 _"Gaara, bekal makan siangmu," seorang temannya bernama Kiba menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna coklat lengkap dengan tublernya._

 _"Milikku?" tanya Gaara yang tak merasa memiliki kotak bekal seperti itu. Membawa bekal saja tak pernah._

 _"Dari istrrimu," jawab Kiba singkat lalu meletakkan kotak bekal itu dimeja Gaara dan berlalu pergi._

 _"Oh" respon Gaara yang sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan berbagai hal aneh yang dilakukan 'istrinya'. Oh Yamanaka Ino, apa sebenarnya maumu?_

 _Dia gadis yang cantik. Pria normal tak akan bisa memungkirinya dan Gaara salah satunya. Cerdas. Itu tentu saja, tak mudah lolos seleksi penerimaan pegawai diperusahaan bonafit seperti perusahaan mereka ini. Terlebih mengingat posisi Yamanaka Ino yang ditugaskan sebagai kepala unit di departemen sekretariat. Supel. Tanyakan saja seluruh pegawai di kantor, mereka semua pasti kenal dengannya, kecuali beberapa orang yang setipe dengan Gaara. Pemberani. Tak ada pengecut yang akan sefrontal itu menyampaikan maksudnya. Tapi, Gaara tak yakin dia wanita baik-baik atau tidak. Mengingat ucapannya tentang….'minta dihamili'. Gila._

 _Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran liarnya. Oh Gaara kalau hal ini berlangsung lebih lama, kau pasti juga akan gila, seperti si Yamanaka!_

 _Pikiran itu membuatnya meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi si nona Yamanaka sang pembuat onar. Bagaimanapun kekacauan ini harus segera ia atasi kalau Gaara ingin mengembalikan ketenangan hidupnya._

 _"Yamanaka, Temui aku di café dekat perempatan jalan menuju apartemen sepulang kerja" titah Gaara tanpa basa-basi. Tentu saja dia sudah bosan bersopan-santun menghadapi gadis pirang itu sebulan ini. Bukannya menghentikan aksinya Yamanaka Ino malah menjadi-jadi dengan bersikap seolah-olah Gaara sudah menerima ajakannya untuk menikah atau err…menghamilinya. Tidak. Gaara harus segera bertindak._

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

"Dari pada melihat wajahmu yang sedang khawatir, aku lebih suka ekspresi wajahmu saat sedang kesal. Kau manis sekali" Ino memain-mainkan rambut maroon suaminya.

"Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini Yamanaka," Gaara menghentikan tangan istrinya untuk dia genggam. Tangan kecil itu terasa sedikit dingin dan basah oleh keringat.

"Dan jangan terlalu serius Sabaku-san. Kau membuat suasana semakin tegang." sangkal Ino.

"Ha..ha..ha..Ouch..ch..ch..ssshhhh..huu…" Ino merasakan tendangan kecil ketika Ia tertawa.

"Sudah kukata…~"

"Ahhh…ahhh..Aww..S..sa..kit" rintih Ino. "S..Sa..Sabaku-…ahhh…" kali ini sepertinya bukan lagi sekedar kontraksi palsu. Gaara jelas panik. Ia segera keluar memanggil perawat yang dengan sigap memeriksa kondisi istrinya. Tak lama dokter datang dan menyatakan kalau Ino siap melahirkan bayinya. Dan perawat segera mendorong Ino keruang bersalin

"Ino,,bertahanlah. Aku disini. Aku ada disini." Ino tak lagi bisa menyahuti Gaara, hanya tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Gaara.

"Tuan anda tolong tunggu disini," perintah seorang perawat lantas menutup pintu meninggalkan Gaara yang diam mematung memandang lampu ruangan yang menyala merah.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

 _Gaara duduk menunggu Yamanaka Ino dimeja café yang tidak terlalu ramai orang disekitarnya karena posisi meja yang terlalu kedalam dan agak gelap. Cocok untuk membicarakan hal-hal gila yang mungkin akan mereka bicarakan._

 _"Sabaku-san. Kau sudah lama menunggu? Maaf tadi Danzo-sama memintaku menyusun ulang jadwalnya besok. Jadi terpaksa aku harus menghubungi para klien untuk memperbaharui janji dan …"_

 _"Duduklah dulu Yamanaka," potong Gaara. 'Gadis ini pasti sangat cerewet dan berisik' pikir Gaara._

 _"Ah..maaf. Aku kesal sekali karena seharian harus berhadapan dengan komputer. Sungguh aku tak akan menyentuhnya lagi begitu aku menikah." omel Ino._

 _'Jadi dia berniat menjadi ibu rumah tangga tulen' pikir Gaara lagi._

 ** _Hening._**

 ** _Terlalu sunyi._**

 ** _Kenapa dia diam?_**

 ** _Kenapa sunyi begitu mengganggu kini?_**

 ** _Ah, rupanya dia sudah siap menanti dengan senyum manis terpatri memikat hati._**

 ** _Ck._**

 _"Begini Yamanaka"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"_

 _"Menikah. Denganmu." tegas Yamanaka Ino._

 _"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku tak ingin menikah?"_

 _"Cukup hamili aku. Dan aku tak akan minta tanggungjawabmu." jawab Ino santai,"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kan?"_

 _"Apa kau begitu putus asa?"_

 _"Ya!" Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. 'Dia juga pasti sedang depresi' pikir Gaara._

 _"Kau harus ke psikiater," Gaara menyimpulkan._

 ** _Senyap._**

 ** _Seakan semua lenyap._**

 ** _Padahal dia hanya ingin berharap._**

 ** _Mungkinkah lisan telah salah berucap?_**

 _"Jadi menurutmu begitu?" tanya Ino dengan nada terlalu datar. Dia mulai keluar dari karakternya. Membuat merinding saja._

 _"Maaf," terdengar sekali penyesalan dari suaramu itu Gaara. "Tapi bukankah tidak seharusnya seorang gadis meminta untuk dihamili?" tanya Gaara hati-hati._

 _"Aku hanya ingin memiliki anak." ungkapnya lirih. "Yang aku lahirkan dari rahimku sendiri" Tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan aura kesedihan dibalik suaranya. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu," sambung Ino hampir tak terdengar._

 _"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Gaara yang tak terlalu mendengar dengan jelas kalimat terakhir Ino._

 _"Aku bilang, apa aku tidak menarik?" bohong Ino dengan nada suara centil yang telah kembali._

 _"Tidak," jawab Gaara menggantung. Ino melotot. "Tidak juga. Menurutku kau gadis yang cantik, cerdas, ramah, dan juga pemberani" sambung Gaara jujur. Ino tersenyum._

 _"Lalu, kenapa kau ragu untuk menikah denganku?" tanya Ino heran,"Ah..atau jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar ya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, menurut sumber yang bisa dipercaya kau itu kan bahkan tak pernah punya pacar. Teman wanita saja bisa dihitung" Sangkal Ino panjang lebar._

 _"Siapa sumber informasimu itu?" tanya Gaara._

 ** _Oh..gadis yang begitu transparan._**

 ** _Mengobrol denganmu sepertinya akan menarik._**

 ** _Rasanya aku betah berlama-lama._**

 _"Rahasia!" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tapi suatu hari nanti kalau kita sudah menikah, kau akan sangat berterimakasih padanya yang telah merekomendasikanmu menjadi suamiku" sepertinya dia belum kehabisan stok rasa percaya diri._

 _"Yakin sekali kau kalau kita akan menikah," Gaara jelas berbicara dengan nada mengejek._

 _Ino tersenyum manis. Tapi aneh, senyum itu tak secerah biasanya. "Kau pria yang baik Sabaku-san. Aku sangat yakin kau bisa menjadi ayah yang baik"_

 _"Menurutmu begitu?" suasana agaknya mulai serius. "Tapi sayang sekali aku tak ada niat menjadi seorang ayah" Gaara benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya tapi…_

 _"Kenapa?"_

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Lorong rumah sakit bergema oleh langkah satu dua orang yang sesekali lewat. Suasana yang sepi malah membuatnya kelihatan sempit dan menyeramkan. Seperti terowong yang tak berujung. Kini pukul 11.30 PM. Hampir tengah malam. Sudah berapa lama Gaara berdiri mematung didepan pintu ruang bersalin? Rasanya sudah berjam-jam. Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang para dokter itu lakukan pada istrinya? Bagaimana kondisi Ino? Dia pasti sangat kesakitan, dia pasti mengeluarkan banyak darah.

 **Banyak sekali darah dan rasa sakit.**

 **Mempertaruhkan hidup untuk satu kehidupan baru.**

 **Hidup yang seperti apa?**

 **Apakah kehidupan yang lebih berharga dari kehidupan sebelumnya?**

 **Sedangkan tak seorangpun yang mengenalnya didunia ini.**

 **Dia pasti akan diabaikan dan dibenci semua orang yang mungkin akan kehilangan orang yang disayanginya.**

 **Lalu siapa yang harus disalahkan untuk itu?**

 **Wanita bodoh yang mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya?**

 **atau**

 **Pria brengsek yang meletakkan benih kehidupan didalam rahim sang wanita?**

"Tidak…tidak…aku tak boleh kehilangan Ino. Aku tak boleh kehilangan Ino." racau Gaara,"atau aku akan membenci diriku sendiri" Gaara mulai gemetaran.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

 _Ino menatap gelas kosong dihadapannya. Ia kesal dengan alasan konyol Gaara. Tak ingin menjadi ayah karena takut kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya._

 _Dari cerita Gaara, Ino tau kalau Gaara pasti sangat menderita dimasa kecilnya karena selalu diabaikan oleh sang ayah yang menyalahkan Gaara atas kematian istrinya. Bukan salah Gaara kan kalau ibunya akhirnya meninggal setelah melahirkan dirinya._

 _Dari cerita Gaara pula, Ino tau kalau sepertinya dia memiliki trauma melihat orang hamil ketika dia melihat genangan darah saat kakak perempuannya mengalami pendarahan hebat hingga akhirnya tewas kehabisan darah._

 _"Sabaku-san. Semua itu adalah takdir." hibur Ino. Tentu dia turut bersedih untuk Gaara yang kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya._

 _"Ibuku meninggal, ketika melahirkanku. Karena itu ayah membenciku. Kakakku juga meninggal karena dia begitu keras kepala mempertahankan bayinya. Akibatnya suaminya sekarang menjadi gila,"_

 _"Dan kau tak ingin berakhir seperti mereka?" Gaara mengangguk._

 _"Kalau begitu kau akan aman menikah denganku. Kau tak perlu mencintaiku. Jadi kau tak perlu takut kehilangan aku. Bagaimana?" tawar Ino._

 _"Tapi aku akan menyalahkan diriku jika kau mati karena melahirkan bayiku"_

 _"Tak akan. Aku tak akan mati sebelum melihat bayiku tumbuh dewasa." Ino mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dihadapan Gaara,"Jadi Sabaku-san, apa kau setuju untuk menikah denganku?"_

 _"Kau pikir ini kesepakatan bisnis, Yamanaka?"_

 _"Anggap saja begitu, jika kau tak bahagia maka kita bisa bercerai"_

 ** _Hal-hal gila darinya. Aku suka._**

 ** _Menjadikannya relasi, untuk waktu yang tak pasti._**

 ** _Bilang aku sudah ketularan gila. Tapi aku suka._**

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

"Aaaaakhh….huu..huuu…." Ino sekuat tenaga mendorong bayinya dan Gaara. Peluh sebesar biji jagung mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Kepalanya sudah keluar, Sabaku-san. Kau harus mendorongnya sekali lagi. Tarik nafas yang dalam dan dorong!" perintah dokter.

"Aaaaakkhhh…"

"Oooeeekkk..o..ooeekkk…oeek.." dorongan terakhir pecah diikuti suara tangis bayi yang membuat wajah letih Ino mengembangkan senyum terindah dalam hidupnya. Dokter langsung meletakkan bayi yang bahkan belum dipotong tali pusarnya itu kepelukan Ino. Tak peduli kalau tubuh bayi mungil itu masih kotor dengan darah dan air ketuban, Ino menciuminya. Menciumi buah hatinya.

"Mama merindukanmu sayang, sangat merindukanmu. Terimakasih telah lahir kedunia ini" ino terus menciuminya sampai perawat mengambil kembali bayi itu untuk dibersikan. Lalu menyerahkannya kembali kegendongan Ino.

Tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Gaara yang berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang bersalin Ino. Dia berjalan sangat perlahan seperti robot. Terhenti tepat disisi kanan ranjang.

"Sabaku-san lihat!" Ino menunjukkan bayi yang baru dilahirkannya pada Gaara.

"Ya..yamanaka, dia?"Gaara sungguh tak bisa menutupi pandangan takjubnya melihat bayi mungil yang lahir dengan rambut merah lebat.

Melihat pemandangan itu, para perawat yang membantu persalinan saling berpandangan. 'mereka suami istrikan? Kenapa saling memanggil dengan nama keluarga' pikir mereka.

"Bayi perempuan kita. Dia cantik dan sehat. Kau mau menggendongnya?"

"Ba..bagaimana denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja, Yamanaka?" Gaara kembali pada raut wajah khawatirnya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus mencintaiku!" tagih Ino.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

 _Suara gemericik air terjun. Terik matahari musim panas. Tiga potong semangka. Dan rembesan embun es digelas yang berisi jus jeruk. Jangan lupakan kipas angin yang berputar-putar menghilangkan gerah dua manusia yang duduk bermalas-malasan diruangan kecil sebuah penginapan air panas. Kira-kira siapa yang mau mandi air panas dicuaca yang sepanas ini?_

 _"Ne..Sabaku-san. Kenapa kita harus bulan madu ketempat ini dimusim panas begini, sih?" Ino menelentangkan tubuhnya dilantai. "Bukankah lebih baik kita menyewa hotel yang ada AC-nya?" tambah Ino_

 _"Aku tidak suka suasana dihotel" jawab Gaara._

 _"Tapi nanti ruangannya akan makin panas ketika kita melakukan aksi panas kita. Kau ini bagaimana?" ungkap Ino blak-blakan._

 _"Yamanaka, sebagai pengantin baru. Harusnya kau sedikit pemalu" nasihat Gaara masih mengipasi tubuhnya._

 _"Aku bukan anak ABG lagi. Ah…" tiba-tiba Ino bangkit dan mencondongkan wajahnya menatap Gaara. Kaos oblong super longgar dengan lubang kerah yang lebar membuat bahu dan dada Ino -yang sexy dan berisi- terpampang jelas dihadapan Gaara._

 _Glek.._

 _Gaara normal ingat?_

 _"Hei Sabaku-san" panggil Ino. Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, bukan apa tapi dia melihat pandangan jahil dimata Ino. "Jangan-jangan kau….. 'cherry boy'?" tanya Ino. Gaara diam memandang Ino tak suka._

 _"Kau sudah tak perawan ya?" Gaara balas bertanya._

 _"Dari pada kau penasaran. Kenapa tidak kau buktikan saja?" Ino mulai mengalungkan satu tangannya mengitari leher Gaara. Sedangkan tangan satunya…_

 _'Oh sial…sepertinya dia berpengalaman' pikir Gaara merasakan sesuatu mengelus-elus selangkangannya._

 _"Tangan nakal" Gaara menghentikan aksi Ino. Dia bangkit berdiri sambil melakukan peregangan kecil._

 _"Mau ikut mendinginkan badan?" tanya Gaara._

 _Dan Ino harus memasang tampang manyun sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju air terjun tak jauh dari penginapan karena penolakan Gaara._

 _"Brengsek kau Sabaku Gaara" omel Ino._

 _"Nikmati sajalah, Yamanaka!" Gaara menyeringai._

 ** _Ini menggairahkan._**

 ** _Cinta yang akan kita bangun bersama._**

 ** _Aku tak tau akan seperti apa, tapi rasanya menggelitik._**

 ** _Kau berjanji membuatku bahagia, kan?_**

 ** _Maka inilah caraku bersenang-senang._**

 ** _Membuatmu marah dan tertawa lagi._**

 ** _Sampai kita tua nanti._**

 _"Wooooaaahhhhh…" Ino langsung melompat ke air begitu mendapati air terjun yang air dibawahnya begitu jernih hingga bebatuan didasarnya tampak jelas._

 _Mudah sekali kan membuatmu tertawa._

 _Aku hanya perlu memperlihatkan padamu hal-hal yang indah._

 _"Tak perlu buru-buru, kita masih punya banyak waktu…." ujar Gaara sembari masuk kedalam air dengan tenang. Perlahan mendekati Ino, melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling pinggang Ino dari belakang lalu berbisik ditelinga Ino,"…untuk bercinta dan bercumbu." Sontak Ino menahan nafas untuk kata-kata Gaara satu ini._

 _Lamat-lamat Ino menolehkan kepalanya,"Ja..jangan-jangan kau…sudah tak perjaka ya?"_

 _Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mulai berenang dimuara air terjun yang menyejukkan._

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

'

"Ino," ujar Gaara untuk pertama kalinya menyebutkan nama Ino."Aku bahagia!" tegas Gaara.

Sesuai janji konyol yang mereka buat. Jika belum ada cinta diantara mereka, maka mereka akan saling memanggil dengan nama keluarga. Tapi kini cinta itu sudah menyatu, tak bias dipungkiri dan tak dapat dipisahkan lagi. Buah hati tanda penyatuan mereka telah lahir kedunia.

"Gaara"

"Ya"

"Kau mau tau kenapa Ibu dan kakakmu rela mati demi bayi mereka?" Gaara diam tak menjawab.

"Karena mereka sangat bahagia. Sangat…sangat..bahagia" lanjut Ino.

"Andai aku punya seratus nyawa yang akan terlepas satu persatu dengan rasa sakit karena melahirkan. Aku tak peduli asalkan aku bisa memberi kehidupan untuk bayiku. Bayi dari pria yang sangat aku cintai. Kau mengerti?" tegas Ino.

Gaara mencium kening Ino khidmat. Air mata tak mampu dibendungnya lagi maka diapun menangis."Terimakasih, Ino"

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

 _"Darah?" Gaara memandang bercak darah diatas futon."Kau perawan?"_

 _"Melihat dari posisimu yang kepayahan, sepertinya kau perjaka" balas Ino._

 _"Jangan bodoh, Yamanaka"_

 _"Dan jangan sembarangan, Sabaku-san"_

 _Dan pandangan saling menantang mereka masih terus berlanjut._

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

^-TAMAT-^

* * *

 **TERIMAKASIH**

 **Karena berkenan membaca sampai akhir**

 **Semoga kita juga akan memiliki kisah cinta yang berakhir manis**

 **Untukmu yang tak pernah putus asa mengejar cinta sejati**

 **by : Star Azura**


End file.
